To Mudwater Hollow/Getting to the Ancient Flashfin/Destroying the Evilizer Crystals
Here is how the heroes and Skylanders go to Mudwater Hollow in Return of the SWAP Force. Meanwhile at Woodburrow, the Chieftess was brought safely along with her councillors. SpongeBob SquarePants: Well, you and your councillors are safe now, Chieftess. The Chieftess: Thank you, I owe you all and the Skylanders a huge debt. Pop Fizz: Think nothing of it, Your grace. Spyro: Yep, we Skylanders always do our job to protect Skylands from harm. Yona: Yak glad to help new friends. The Chieftess: (chuckles) I'm truly honored to meet other heroes from other worlds as well. Twilight Sparkle: The honor is ours, Chieftess. Sunset Shimmer: Well, we did save Skylands with the Skylanders twice. Starlight Glimmer: Indeed we did, Sunset. Capper: This could not get anymore heroic as this. Just then, Rufus came to see them. Rufus: Well, hello agains, My frineds! Thank you for returning the Chieftess to Woodburrow! She is the only one who can communicate with the Ancient Elementals. Without her, they would never return. Mumfie: Always a pleasure, Rufus. Jet-Vac: So, where is she anyway? Rufus: She's meeting with the other Elders inside the Great Hollow, Jet-Vac, but I'm sure she will send for you all soon. Patrick Star: So, what'll se do now? Rufus: We still have a lot of rebuilding left, but thanks to you all, we have hope, you brought the Portal Masters and thier Skylander companions for help. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Think nothing of it, Rufus. Rufus: Now then, I hope you'll enjoy your exploring around Woodburrow. Spyro: We will. So, the heroes enjoyed themselves while they wait for the Chieftess. Later, SpongeBob and his friends took a quick look around. SpongeBob SquarePants: Patrick, check out all these paintings. Patrick Star: Ooooh! Squidward Tentacles: I've seen plenty. Soon, they had to go see the Chieftess and her councillors. The Chieftess: Thank you for rescuing me, My friends. I am the Chieftess here in Woodburrow, you've all come just in time, I am afraid that the Ancient Elementals are in grave danger. Now that Kaos knows where to find them, all of you must go protect them and see to it they return here safely. If any harm were to come to them, it would be disastrous for all in Skylands. With that said, the Portal Master, the Skylanders, Twilight, SpongeBob, Mickey, Thomas, Mumfie, and their friends knew what to do. Spyro: Ready when you are, Tessa. Tessa: Go! So, they set off to go and find the first Ancient Elemental. Along the way, they got well aquatinted with Tessa. Tessa: I can't believe we're actually going to get to see the Ancient Flashfin in person, Twilight! Twilight Sparkle: Me too. Soon enough, they finally came to where the Ancient Flashfin is. Tessa: The secret cove is just ahead, home to the Ancient known as the Flashfin. Flynn: Interesting, I'd thought they'd be taller. (to the little fish) Hey, Little fellas! You're kinda cute for fish! Have you seen this ancient flashy homes or what's mine is it? Tessa: Ha! Flashfin! Was it exciting that we get to be this close?! Flynn: Oh no, I mean it's just a big fish. Right? It's not like a fish with laserbeam eyes or...? Tessa: Shh. Flynn: (noticing the Flashfin) Okay, that's impressive. Suddenly, they spotted danger from evilized greebles. Tessa: Hold on! So, the Flashfin worked it power to stop some of them from causing harm. Flynn: Well, what do you now? It does have laserbeam eyes! Tessa: Oh no! What does Kaos want with the Flashfin? (as the greebles got the eilizer) Flynn: Probably part of another overcomplicated plot to take over Skylands. Duck! Tessa: (as they all ducked) Flynn, we can't let them do this! Flynn: No problemo, we got our buddies along with the skylanders! And if anyone can save our jumbo fish paddle over there, it's them! Fluttershy: Oh my! Soon, they all make a quick landing to carry out on foot. Tessa: We've almost reach the Flashfin, You guys! We'd just have to save him! Jet-Vac: Then that's what we'll do, Tessa. Flynn: Yeah, like it's that easy! Spyro: Come on, let's help the Flashfin while we still can. SpongeBob SquarePants: Right behind you, Spyro. Sheldon J. Plankton: Wait up, Guys! Along the way to the Flashfin, they ran into a lot of obstacles to get pass. Pinkie Pie: So, how close are we getting to the Flashfin? Spyro: We should be getting closer soon, Pinkie. Rarity: As long as we don't run into any greebles, they completely ludacris. Tessa: You'll be fine, Rarity, let's just keep going. Twilight Sparkle: Let’s go. Not much longer now, they're finally almost to the Flashfin. Pop Fizz: ???, . Category:The Chronicles of Skylands and Equestria Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225